


Cursed Child

by CrystalNavy



Series: Blood of the demon [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The cursed child is born once every thousand years, and is a result of the tainted blood of two people mixing up. Whoever gets rid of cursed child gets limitless wealth and prestige. As such, everyone who has such dreams is ready to bring down the cursed one by any means necessary. But not every cursed one is necessarily evil like they would want us to believe. That's why our organization exists, to protect the current one. It's not gonna be easy, but as long as we can protect that smile, we'll endure anything and everything. We'll protect that person from everything that wishes to harm them, including themselves.





	1. Bluejam and the explosives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluejam is a cunning man, one who will do anything to rise to the top - and one who knows other people's weaknesses

Bluejam shifted his posture, gawking at two boys in front of him. Ace and Luffy glared at him. It didn't matter. He, like the others, had one goal and one goal alone: to finish off the 'cursed one'. And he had just a method to do it.

"You two possess marvelous strength for someone your age." Bluejam praised "Tell you what: I want to hire you for a business. Let's put the whole Porchemy thing behind us. I think you'll find out that I can pay you well."

"We accept." Ace said, cutting off any protests Luffy attempted to make.

"Very well, then. Follow me." Bluejam stood up and began walking, his coat billowing behind him

Ace and Luffy followed. Bluejam led them outside the village, to an abandoned cornfield. His men were already there, weapons drawn. Bluejam suddenly turned around and struck Luffy across the head with the barrel of his gun, knocking him out and picking him up.

"Men, start the fire." Bluejam commanded "We'll burn the 'cursed one' in it."

Ace's whole world started spinning. They knew about the tale.

"You have the wrong person." he protested 

"We know." Bluejam smirked "That's why we're giving you an ultimatum. Either you jump into that fire, or we'll toss your little brother into it instead."

Ace was ready to comply, when a large blade whizzed past them, striking Bluejam straight in the chest. The ambitious pirate dropped dead. 

There, a short distance away, stood Whitebeard and his crew. And in front of them stood Sabo. His Sabo. 

Sabo approached and removed Luffy from Bluejam's grasp, before giving Ace that familiar gap-toothed grin.

"Sabo......?" Ace trailed off "Had they rescued you from.....?"

"No." Sabo said firmly "I have been a part of their organization for a long time now. Ever since you told me your secret, I wanted to do something for you. You gave me something irreplaceable, something my parents never gave me, and I couldn't lose you. They gave me a chance to do something about it, and so here we are."

"We are the Whitebeard pirates. We have been protecting the 'cursed one' for generations. We believe that children shouldn't bear the sins of their parents.

"Let's go." Whitebeard said, and began to walk away

Everyone, Ace included, followed him.

-x-

Over the next few days, Ace and Luffy were introduced to various members of Whitebeard Pirates. The group was divided into division, and each one had a commander that oversaw its activities.

"There is a vacant spot needed to fill. It's the position of 2nd Division Commander." Whitebeard glanced at Ace "And you are the perfect fit for that position."

"Won't it be weird, though?" Ace raised an eyebrow "I thought your goal is to....."

He trailed off as his hands curled into fists.

"You are right that it's our goal, but it'll be easier for us to hide it this way." Whitebeard chuckled

"So the title of Commander is a decoy in this case." Ace digested this new information

"You catch on quick." Whitebeard laughed "Now, you need to get to know people who you'd be 'supervising'.

"Don't be overwhelmed." Sabo called after him

-x-

"All right." a middle aged man introduced "I am Blake and that is Teach."

"Pleased to meet ya, zehahahaha." Teach laughed

"All right." Blake continued "Now, to the outside world, you are in charge. However, in reality, the two of us are. With that out of the way, we thought about how best to fulfill our true goal, and we came up with some ground rules....."

By the time they returned to the main hall, Ace had already memorized all the 'ground rules' and he didn't like a single one of them.

"You look like you've been dumped into a bucket of cold water." Sabo teased "Want to talk about it? My room is free. Well, unless you count the two men stationed right outside the door, who listen to our every conversation.

Ace stared at him.

"It was a joke!" Sabo quickly amended, noticing his expression "Seriously, though, my room is free."

-x-

"So apparently I am not allowed to go anywhere without an escort consisting of two people." Ace grumbled

"That sucks." Sabo gave him a sympathetic stare "But if you ask me, the alternative is far worse. We're talking about many people all over the world, some of which are uber-powerful. Bluejam was just the tip of the iceberg, and even he knew what your main weakness is. If I were you, I'd stick to those rules."


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a family, we have our differences. And like a family, we protect our own.

-1st person POV-

The members of the group were friendly. They would engage me in conversation every once in a while. I spent the majority of each day with the members of 2nd Division. Apparently, as their 'commander', I was supposed to 'oversee' them. During their little training sessions, Blake and Teach would always occupy both the chairs on either side of my own. Today, the training was stricter than usual, and either Blake or Teach would motivate the fighters. Apparently, some bounty hunters were in the area, which was the reason for stricter training.

Finally, the training session was over. Blake invited me to an outing, but I refused, since I wasn't in the mood.

I climbed up to my own room - which was at the very top of the building, so that anyone who tries to get to me would run into others first - and threw myself on the bed. I stared blankly at the ceiling. They could hold their own now, but what if someone stronger than them appeared? Would they all fight them and get slaughtered for my sake? Somehow, that idea didn't sit well with me. I wasn't worth it. People dying for my sake......I didn't deserve that.

I heard soft footsteps ascending the stairs, and then the unmistakable sound of knocking.

"Come in." I called

The door opened, and Sabo came in, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Thatch made it on my suggestion." Sabo handed one of the mugs to me

I took it, relishing in the warmth

"Kindness is earned, not freely given." Sabo cited one of the many books he had read "They wouldn't be doing this for someone they didn't believe deserved it."

"Then they're wrong." I muttered "I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to live, period."

I took a sip from the mug and watched as Sabo shook his head

"The reason they insist you watch their training is to show you how far they're willing to go." Sabo's gaze pierced through me "To show you how much they care about you. But if it isn't enough, I guess we'll have to do something more profound to get through to you."

I stared after him as he left. I finished my mug, before plopping down on the bed. Nothing they said or did would convince me I was worth their effort.

-x-

I came downstairs to take a snack. Everything was eerily quiet, and nobody was in sight. Suddenly, there was a sound of trumpets, and lights came on. There was a red carpet decorating the room. Sabo and Luffy stood there, each one carrying a trumpet. They were dressed in red uniforms, with gold belts around their waists and black hats on their heads.

"Come on, slowpoke." Sabo flashed me an amused smile "Get moving, or we'll be late for the ceremony."

"The.....ceremony....?" I raised my eyebrows "Which ceremony?"

"The coronation." Sabo gave me a 'duh' look 

"You didn't." I stopped in my tracks

"Oh, yes, we did." Sabo grinned "Told you we'd have to do something more profound. Now come along, or I'll drag you there myself, and Luffy will help."

I followed the two of them reluctantly. We soon reached a huge door. Both Sabo and Luffy pushed it open enough for the three of us to slip through. They took positions on my left and right side, and we resumed walking.

Once we reached the elevated part of the room, Thatch stepped forward, with a small cushion in his hands. A golden crown, a real one, rested on the cushion.

"My parents had it made for Stelly to wear once he became the new King." Sabo answered my unspoken question "But we figured it'll be better suited to rest on your head, so we stole it last night."

"Your father was the King too." Thatch's eyes shone with mirth "A different kind of King, but a King all the same."

He gently put the crown atop my head.

"This marks the start of your reign over Whitebeard Pirates as Gol D. Ace, son of the Pirate King." Sabo whispered "I think their King is someone worthy of their protection, don't you agree?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, he does have the blood of the King flowing through his veins, so why not make it more real?


End file.
